Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-9595671-20160924054643
Some friendly advice, making a theory in that way isn't very effective because it may lead to stretching things in a way that fit the subject, it'd be like... saying Shulk wears ball gowns on occasion, no proof for that exists at all. The Elma being abused idea can't work simply due to what I've studied about psychology, her character wouldn't be anything like we've come to know her. Also I doubt Elma has any relation to the Great One, simply because when Luxaar mentions him she repeats his title in a questioning manner. Plus there's the fact that would make her aiding Humanity in any manner questionable since the Great One was pretty much said to have been using the Vita during the battle over Earth. When I say the Samaar Federation used to be good, I mean someone evil (like the Great One) took over the leader's chair. To rule over 6 billion light years of space I doubt conquest would have been effective, so it's likely the Ganglion ursurped them, which is probably why a crime syndicate can even exist in it. It's a good thing the Great One is MIA right now... For what you've said about the Ghosts, I'd like to point out that there's all the concept art with Japanese written in it, that's likely where this info is taken from and therefore the most accurate. The song lyrics on the other hand you have to consider had the lyrics translated from japanese, that actually makes it a less accurate sources of info, as for one it mentions the Skells by their japanese name, Dolls. Plus the anti-matter part is the "core", not the Ghosts as a whole, and since the wiki hasn't editted that out then it's likely confirmed, like how this game is not related to Xenoblade Chronicles in any manner. In fact, some think the song might just be a reference to Xenosaga's Gnosis, so it may not even be as deep as we assume it to be, the fact Xenoblade X is taking the themes Xenoblade didn't but without the Gnostic themes means we can't look into it as deeply as we did before, possibly because Monolith Soft made each game with a different company and therefore Nintendo's games with them can't use those ideas due to licenses. Xenogears was made working wth Square, and Xenosaga with Namco-Bandai. Despite that Monolith made both, since the company that helped them make the games is the one designing things, Nintendo can't really use the same stuff unless they made it, hence why the Nopon got in X as they were already Nintendo's creations. They can re-use things to a degree though, like what you mentioned about the silver hair and tan skin? That's more of a theme so what matters more is how they choose to use and apply it. They wouldn't have been able to make Elma exactly like T-elos and KOS-MOS after all, so they made her an alien using a robot body that was human in appearance, and likely her mim actually had more in common with Alvis instead. Basically I'm saying only info from X itself is the best thing we can go on, especially since under Nintendo who work very different from Namco and Square, things will likely not go the same way we've known them to in the past Xeno series games. Hopefully I didn't sound like what your saying was completely wrong (if I did my apologies there), I just figured these were important things to consider.